


Bingo, Bingo

by daiyu_amaya



Series: Bingo, Bingo! [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Bingo, F/M, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Isolated, M/M, Mates, Multi, Trapped, Tropes, let me be weak. let me sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Another little run of Bingo for Kenobi. Mostly Kenobi!centric stories ran by a bingo card with tropes.
Relationships: Dooku/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bingo, Bingo! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/965814
Comments: 32
Kudos: 51





	1. Let me be Weak, let me sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedragoninamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/gifts).



> I'm using https://osric.com/bingo-card-generator/  
> So far this has been a pretty good generator for me and I found a list of tropes on wiki to try and break out of the mold I've boxed myself into! I would link it but I'm using a computer I'm not use to so. I feel old when I don't know how to do something on the computer :(

Obi-Wan looked tired. No he looked more than tired, he looked like someone had dragged him out of bed only moments after he had gone to sleep. Whatever it was that was affecting his padawan... Clearly he wasn't able to sleep, or wasn't able to get decent sleep. Obi-Wan on auto-pilot made himself a cup of tea and sat at the table. Very clearly not aware enough to do much more. This had to stop, he couldn't see Obi-Wan hurt or killed because he couldn't get a decent amount of sleep no matter where he was, at the temple or on a mission.

"Obi-Wan." His padawan jolted and looked up at him.

"Master." Obi-Wan's voice shook with the effort of just that and he couldn't be the one who wasn't responsible. Yes, they called him Maverick but he cared about Obi-Wan as any master would. Liar, a voice sounding far too much like Xan's said softly. Alright, he could admit that he found his twenty-four year old padawan to be pleasing in many way. Not that Obi-Wan had the faintest clue of that. Though he was fairly certain Dooku did have an inkling as did Yoda, he was not the kind of monster who would pursue someone so young! No, he would possibly take his attraction with him to the grave.

"Something has been on your mind for a long time now, it is affecting everything you do." Obi-Wan sighed with a nod.

"I have been having...Dreams, they are rather bothersome as of late." Really he hadn't noticed. Qui-Gon let out a breath and moved to take a drink of his tea.

"I wish that I could forget them, I don't understand why I keep having the same one over and over again. Honestly it shouldn't be hurting me outside of it but here we are." Obi-Wan let out in a rush as if he couldn't help but to say them. Maybe what he was experiencing wasn't a dream though, if he kept having it over and over? He was after all strong in the unified force...

"Are you sure it's a dream and not a vision Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan snorted and shook his head.

"Sure? No, it has to be a dream...There is no way what is happening would actually happen to me." That sounded rather ominous actually, how could what his dream or vision showing him not something he believed would actually happen?

"What are you dreaming of Padawan mine?" Obi-Wan shook his head at the question, clearly they were about to have an argument because he was not going to let this go, not when Obi-Wan needed to get through whatever it was he was seeing.

"Its stupid, honestly I shouldn't have this problem." Obi-Wan was one of the most stubborn people Qui-Gon had ever met and that was with him looking in the mirror everyday. No, Obi-Wan was not going to out stubborn him this time. 

"Even something you deem stupid is causing you pain, lack of sleep, and could get you killed. Please, talk to me Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan sighed lightly and shook his head.

"I can't...Not when it's about you." So Obi-Wan was dreaming of him, what was it about? Something Obi-Wan believed could not happen and yet it had him in it...Oh force, dose he tell Obi-Wan of his attraction at some point in the future and Obi-Wan is having vision of it? Could that be the problem? That he was so sickened by the though of his master wanting him that it was giving him sleepless nights and all the random bouts of shyness or when he would blush at nothing?

"Obi-Wan please, I won't judge you or anything I promise. We cannot always control what our minds give us, but perhaps speaking to me about it can make it go away." Obi-Wan nibbled at his lip before nodding.

"You promise you won't judge me?" Qui-Gon promised and Obi-Wan as hesitant as he seemed finally let it out. 

"I've been dreaming about sharing your bed, but that would never happen because you don't like me that way." Never happen... Wouldn't it if Obi-Wan cared for him as he cared for Obi-Wan?

"Are we?" Obi-Wan shut his eyes closed and nodded, looking a bit ill suddenly. Shit, Obi-Wan really hated the idea didn't he?

"Well, since you clearly don't want that kind of relationship than it won't happen." Obi-Wan frowned and opened his eyes, blue-green curious and maybe a little hopeful? or maybe that was just his hope? 

"Since I don't want? Qui-Gon...Are you telling me that you want that kind of relationship with me?" That was not something he wanted to say given how this conversation had turned out. At least he'd be able to lick his wounds in the privacy of his own room instead of having to deal with being around his Padawan on a mission while he was hurting.

"I thought that I was rather obvious about it." Obi-Wan swallowed thickly and shook his head.

"I didn't...I didn't know." He had hoped to keep it that way so that he wouldn't freak Obi-Wan out but well that hope had been dashed already hadn't it.

"I'm sorry. If you need me to I can ask another master to finish your training so that you do not need to be around me any longer." Obi-Wan was shaking his head though, possibly afraid that no other would take him and he would lose his road to knighthood.

"No, I. Qui-Gon I didn't know that you wanted to...To bed me." He huffed that wasn't all he wanted, did Obi-Wan honestly think he was like that? Well, Okay, so he might have given the impression that he slept around when really he was very picky about who he slept with. 

"It's a bit more than that." Obi-Wan blinked at the off hand comment and well he still hadn't stopped shaking his head like he couldn't comprehend this conversation in the least.

"You, you don't just want to...But, I always figured you didn't even really like me." That was not a blow he had expected to come at him.

"I. Obi-Wan why would you think that I didn't care for you? You have been my Padawan for many years and have very much grown on me. Yes we had a rocky start, but soon you taught me that not everything is as it seems and that an broken heart could be healed..."

Obi-Wan smiled lightly and the shaking finally stopped.

"If I had known I doubt my dreams would have troubled me as much." Oh. Did that mean that Obi-Wan?

"Would you share my bed with me?" Obi-Wan smiled at Qui-Gon.

"As long as you don't hog all the blankets." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it had been a long time since I've done Bingo and needed something quick and easy to do while plotting out some of my longer works :) SO Trope Bingo here we go!


	2. Huddling for warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did this come from? Alright so Bingo always leads me interesting places and I think this is the first time I've done this trope :\

Hoth was a freezing death trap and Dooku did not like it in the slightest. Especially since Kenobi had gotten them both trapped in a section of the cave system that the had been fighting in. It was too likely that they would cause a cave in if they attempted to use the force to dig themselves out and it didn't help they had tapped into reserves when fighting, unaware of the danger that lay before them until it was too late. He glanced at the younger man and frowned, Obi-Wan was shivering enough that it was obvious to him at least. Though his clothes weren't helping much either given the climate of Hoth was not surprising. 

Plus his poor circulation would not do him any favors either, his health had been declining ever since he'd joined the dark side...It was literally killing him, but he had few choices now that he knew the true price of what he was doing. Dooku had little doubt in his head that he was going to die here if they were not rescued soon, and then he was going to die because he had been captured by the enemy which his master would make sure he would not be able to utter a word to the Jedi about Sidious. Honestly at this point he should either make an attempt to dig his way out, hoping to not cause another cave in or kill himself so that he knew he would at least have a painless death.

"I think we should use my thermal blanket and try and wait...If it becomes obvious that no one is going to rescue us. Then we should attempt to get out on our own." Obi-Wan uttered suddenly, breaking the chilling silence they had been pacing in. Dooku frowned, Well at least one of them came prepared. He hadn't expected to be tracked down quite so quickly or to have to fight Obi-Wan as intensely as he had. Obi-Wan was pulling out the silvery blanket from a pouch on his belt, how long had the man been here? How well prepared had he come to Hoth?

"You don't suspect I'll attempt to murder you?" Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head.

"Look we're both trapped here and conserving body heat will go a long way to surviving. I doubt that you will attempt to murder me before we escape this abysmal cave." Well at least the young man was practical, they would survive longer if they both used the thermal blanket...That didn't mean that he wanted to do so. Really...Who was he kidding? The first time he'd seen Obi-Wan after ten years and he'd wanted the younger man. The longish hair and a charming grin had been quite a bit from the quite baby-faced padawan he remembered...

"Here." Obi-Wan had half the blanket and was offering the other half, Dooku sighed and joined him. The blanket was warm and so was Obi-Wan. Half an hour passed as they sat cuddled together, silence reigning over them and honestly what could he say to the man who had at one time been his grand padawan? What did someone say to another person they were fighting, a person on another side? So he kept his mouth closed and Obi-Wan did as well. Dooku started and shivered as a cold nose buried itself in his neck.

"Kenobi." He hissed realizing that Obi-Wan was not awake. When had he passed out? "Kenobi, wake up. It's not good for you to sleep like this." The cold could kill him even if he was bundled up in his snow gear and had a thermal blanket over him. The younger man snuffled but did not wake until Dooku slapped him.

"Wha?" The man was clearly out of it as he tried and failed to focus. What the kriff was wrong with Kenobi? He paused, they had been fighting and before that Kenobi had been taking cover from the droids...Kriff had he suffered an injury?

"Were you hurt before this infernal cave collapsed on us?" Kenobi struggled to listen, it was clear but he was far too out of it to answer. Dooku sighed and pulled away a bit to inspect what he could see of Kenobi. On the man's right side was a clear blaster mark, one of the droids must have hit him. Probably when he had burst out of his cover to stop Dooku from killing one of his men. Damn it all.

"Kenobi your injured you fool." He found himself catching Obi-Wan Kenobi as he passed out and shivered at the wave of cold that hit them when the blanket was wrenched out of his hand by Kenobi's now lax body. They were running out of time, Kenobi needed medical attention. As much as he knew of it, it would do no good for Kenobi because Dooku's own force presence was tainted. Kenobi's body would reject it, making him even more ill. 

Dooku pulled the Young man to him, how was he going to deal with this set back? He was unsure of how long he sat there, panicked about what to do with an injured Kenobi. Only that the blanket continued to offer warmth and he was loath to attempt to dig them out by himself, with Obi-Wan it would have been different. They should have just attempted to dig themselves out. Force only knew how long it would take either side to dig them out!

A bit of ice and snow shifted and he stared at it. It was certainly shifting, were they about to be buried alive? A droids head popped through the snow and made an excited noise. "I found The Count!" The head retreated and more snow and ice shifted away to reveal a group of droids, some with digging tools. Thank the force, he had never been more glad to see droids in his life.

"We're moving out, I need a ship." He hefted Obi-Wan in his arms and followed the droids into the land they still controlled. He was so grateful when he was led to his ship and couldn't help but smile as the warmth of his ship washed over him. 

"Set a course for Serenno!" He barked at the pilot droid and moved towards the small bed. Dooku placed Obi-Wan on the bed and grabbed the medical kit in one of the cabinets. Obi-Wan had barely stirred the entire time but he doubt that would last much long given they were getting warm, not much sooner and he would shed off his winter attire thanks to how warm he felt already. Dooku pulled off Obi-Wan outer layers and sighed at seeing the normal jedi tunics. Though once he got pass those he found a black under-layer much like the ones the clones wore. The wound didn't look so bad honestly, but it was still quite bad. If Obi-Wan had been anyone else he would probably be dead already. 


	3. Isolated, trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh, from a certain point of view I filled this correctly.

Obi-Wan woke with a start, the scent of bacta clinging to his nose, A hand pressed against his chest bringing him out of the panicked awakening. He shivered as he looked up into whiskey brown eyes that held a bit of amusement, oh that was not good. The count had taken advantage of him passing out, the small ship made sure he knew that fact quite quickly. "Bastard." Obi-Wan hissed as he tried to sit up.

"You're still wounded, I would suggest taking it easy." Dooku's amusement every bit as clear in his voice as it was in his eyes. Obi-Wan was not about to allow the man to capture him, he would find a way to escape. The count allowed him to sit up finally and he took in the ship. Dooku's personal ship, Obi-Wan let out a frustrated breath. No doubt they were on their way to a strong hold or possibly even Dooku's home world. That would not be good, no one would be able to rescue him if that was where they were going. 

"I'd ask where we are going but I have a feeling you won't be so forthcoming about it." Dooku chuckled and shrugged as he leaned against a small table, the man picked up a cup and took a sip eyes still so horribly amused at the situation.

"No, I don't think I will." Damn it. There was little he could do currently, the wound on his side might have been healed surprisingly. That did not mean he would be strong enough to actually best the Count and turn the ship around. With that said what could he do, they could very easily be fully in Separatist territory by now depending on how long he had been asleep. He shivered, finally noticing that his many layers had been splayed open. A bacta patch on his right side, other wise he only had his leggings on. Obi-Wan could feel his face flush, it wasn't like the Count had meant anything other than healing his wound and hadn't bothered with attempting to get those many layers back on. He quickly put back on his tunic as Dooku watched him, it wasn't like there was a whole lot to do but he could do without being stared at. 

Being trapped in a ship with no idea where one was heading other than into enemy territory was actually horribly boring, Dooku had taken a seat and began reading, lucky bastard. Obi-Wan had nothing to do other than pester Dooku which he would not do while they were trapped in this infernal ship. Obi-Wan let out a breath, he still had to overpower the count so that he could stop the ship and turn it around. It would be good if he turned this capture into a capture of his own, bringing Dooku in would help the war effort and he wasn't just about to allow himself to be captured.

Obi-Wan waited till the Count stood stretching out sore muscles from having been sitting too long no doubt and moved, tackling the Count's unprotected back. The man twisted at the last second before they hit the ground and dug his fingers into Obi-Wan's side. Obi-Wan let out a shout as pain consumed his side from the mostly healed blaster wound, before rolling off of the count to get those damned fingers out of his wound, Dooku lay on the ground laughter erupting from his mouth. Had his attack really been that funny, he didn't think so and launched himself at Dooku who had clearly expected it and threw Obi-Wan.

All the air in his lungs left as he hit the wall and crumpled onto the bed, Dooku stood and was on him in only a blink of a moment. Obi-Wan thrashed against the older man but Dooku was heavy compared to him. Dooku caught his breath as his body pinned Obi-Wan to the rumpled sheets, eyes having gone dark from their fight and the rush of adrenaline that must have been coursing though his veins. Dooku smirked down at him, but this wasn't the end it couldn't be he would continue to fight as soon as he caught his breath.

"This is a rather interesting position don't you think?" What? What the hell kind of game was Dooku playing? An involuntary groan slipped out of his mouth as Dooku pressed their pelvises together. Oh force, he didn't expect Dooku to play dirty like that. The man wouldn't attempt to bed him of that he was fairly certain given it would put them both in a vulnerable position. Obi-Wan trembled as Dooku placed several kisses to his neck, this wasn't at all what he'd expect of his former grand-master. The man shifted above him and suddenly a cool hand was sliding up his tunic.

He let out a sound as Dooku's fingers played with a nipple, was the count going to kriff him? The bulge in the other man's pants said that it could become a possibility assuming he wasn't just playing a sick game, that he wouldn't distract Obi-Wan so much that he wouldn't see the blow that knocked him out. A warm mouth claimed his and hands explored his chest, the force holding him in place as Dooku sat up on his knees. Dooku had a flushed face and his eyes spoke of a lust Obi-Wan had not known of. How had he not noticed this before? It had not been obvious but still, in some ways it had been. Dooku coveted him as he did no other, he had said nearly as much when he'd captured Obi-Wan all those years ago...

Dooku removed Obi-Wan tunics, there was nothing Obi-Wan could do to stop him as he was using the force to bind Obi-Wan to the bed. Nothing to stop heated kisses pressed to his skin or a sly tongue brushing a nipple. Obi-Wan let out a cry as the Count finally touched the most needy part of his body, The older man rubbing his straining erection through his leggings and smirking all the while. Obi-Wan could not allow this to happen but what could he do to stop it? "Just let go Obi-Wan, I can make this feel very good." Oh force, he was going to be kriffed wasn't he...Dooku wasn't planning on holding back at all, he was going to use Obi-Wan.

"No." Dooku paused what he was doing and frowned at Obi-Wan.

"There is no reason to deny this, you have no where to go, why not enjoy yourself?" He was a Jedi and he was also an enemy why would he just allow the Count to kriff him as he pleased? No, he could bargain with this. Not that he particularly wanted to bargain with sex, but if that was what Dooku wanted from him currently? Well, what choice did he have.

"If I allow you to kriff me you have to release me on a republic planet." Dooku let out a bark of laughter, but this wasn't funny. He wasn't just going to be a willing participate when he was captured like this, he wouldn't really be willing no matter what but if sex made sure that he would be free from the separatist grasp...That he would not have to be rescued...So be it.

"And if I just take you and continue on to our destination?" He would fight every bit, he wouldn't allow himself to be taken by force.

"I'll fight you." Dooku snorted and nipped his neck, eyes burning.

"What If I want you to?" 


	4. Accidental Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be less irritated by this pair finally. Though I would have to thank ms_nawilla for that, I adore their fic 'All the Little Lights' and as they state is a slow ignition kind of pairing lol If you like Qui/Obi please go check it out!

Qui-Gon wanted to smack his head against something, how could he have missed all the signs? The feast, the flowers, the whole putting him and his former padawan in the same room for the night? These were all rituals that could be found in many cultures. But to have completely missed that the natives were all but saying they were married until one actually said it out loud? At least Obi-Wan looked more amused than anything, and yet since this world had pretty much finished their negotiations to be a part of the republic that meant that the republic would actually have to view this as an actual marriage. Force, he was technically married to Obi-Wan who seemed not to realize just how bad that actually was.

"If you'll excuse us please." The Being Eh-Nor nodded and left them, Obi-Wan looked at him slightly confused as he paced the room.

"Qui-Gon calm down, it doesn't mean anything." But it did, it did mean something. They were married legally possibly, and if that were the case the Council was going to hunt him down and massacre him for it. 

"Obi-Wan, they just joined the Republic. We just watched the signing yesterday, that means that this marriage would be legal." Obi-Wan shrank into himself looking shell shocked at the mere thought of being married to his old master and why wouldn't he? Qui-Gon was easily old enough to be his father! That must have made the young man sick just to think of! Not to mention all the things he had put Obi-Wan through over the years, their relationship completely shattered when he tried to take Anakin as his padawan even though Obi-Wan was his padawan at the time. No he'd made too many mistakes for Obi-Wan to see him as anything than his failed master.

"What should we do? I mean they said they marry for life, that means their culture doesn't recognize divorce." Kriff, what were they going to do about it? Well, never visit this world again would be a good start. Figuring out how to get out of it would be another good thing, because there was no way that Obi-Wan would want him. No, Obi-Wan would do better than his old broken master who had failed him too many times.

"We have to explain to them that we had no idea what was happening." Obi-Wan bowed his head with a sigh.

"That's not completely true...I kind of figured it out part way though and couldn't ask you what we should do." Oh. Well, Qui-Gon had clearly been blinded by all the natives happiness and the rightness of the moment in the force. But, that couldn't be. The force wouldn't be trying to tell him that anything about that other than the natives unworried and carefree rather than what he wished it was.

"I see." And really what else could he say to that? Obi-Wan was clearly more observant of them because he hadn't noticed a damn thing.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan did seem truly upset about it, but it was already done and over with. Now they had to figure out if there was a way to escape this so that it didn't color their interactions in the future.

"It's not your fault, I should have noticed." Obi-Wan sighed and flopped into a chair. 

"Well at least it isn't that bad, I could do worse." Qui-Gon snorted, He was surprised that Obi-Wan wasn't furious.


	5. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muses decided 5:00 Am was the best time to write this :(

Yan Dooku couldn't believe what he was seeing, what the Force was whispering to him. Bright Blue-Green eyes looked up at him seemingly in shock, bright blondish-red hair cut in the horrid Padawan cut, his braid just touching his shoulder. This young boy couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen and yet the Force was telling him this was the other half of his soul by the sudden connection that had sprouted between them the moment their eyes had locked. How could this be, he hadn't stepped foot in the temple for nearly ten years and suddenly he finds his mate? How had his life ended up like this, the council was going to freak out on him not to mention this boy's master!

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." Those bright eyes looked determined and who was he to deny this boy, his soulmate a chance to get to know him? For him to possibly form a closer bond that would normally be forbidden, the order did not view soul-bonds or Mates as those outside the order called it as something to be shunned as more times than not a Soul-Bond was beneficial to both parties as it made them far stronger than if they had been alone and was more understandable for one to lose their grip on their control or even sanity if that person were to die.

"Yan Dooku." The boy's jaw dropped, those eyes going impossibly wide at the revelation of his name but why should it matter? Yes, he was well known as a good Jedi master, strict of course and could give quite the tongue lashing if he so chose. Not to mention an accomplished swordsman, who was only second to Yoda and no other unless Mace had worked out the kinks of his new form. 

"You're my grand-master!" Qui-Gon had taken another Padawan after swearing he wouldn't after Xani's fall? This was just too much to take in, not only did he find a soul-bond he found a Grand-Padawan? That meant that he was destined for a platonic bond with his mate because honestly, Obi-Wan was far too young to be anything else surely! 

"Obi-Wan where-There you are!" Qui-Gon looked somewhat irritated, hair loose and half in his former padawan's face and Obi-Wan squeaked and hid behind Yan. Which was both amusing and worrisome, why would a padawan hide from their master?

"Qui-Gon." His former Padawan finally seemed to notice Obi-Wan was not alone, Yan wanted to scowl at Qui-Gon because he did not look at all presentable as a Jedi. He looked more like a horrible slob actually and Yan knew he had taught Qui-Gon better than that! Not to mention he was clearly scaring his Padawan, why else would Obi-Wan hide behind his mate as he had?

"Master." They had a horrible bond, something that had formed because they just couldn't see eye to eye about almost everything. Why they had even become master and Padawan or even successfully saw Qui-Gon become a knight was a mystery to him. Even though he had Knighted him, there were still times he couldn't believe they had made it that far as ill-suited as they were for one another. Their falling out had been perhaps one of his biggest failings, he had lost his temper and there would never be any going back for either of them. 

"I take it you were looking for your Padawan?" Qui-Gon frowned and must have caught sight of Obi-Wan peeking around Yan.

"I was. Come Obi-Wan we still have much to discuss." Yan was not about to allow that to happen, for several reasons but first and foremost he and Obi-Wan had to go to the Council. They had to be informed of what had happened as soon as possible and then he would attempt to get out of Obi-Wan why Qui-Gon was so hell-bent on 'talking' to him if anything Qui-Gon was more than likely more interested in yelling at Obi-Wan than actually having a discussion.

"I.Master..." Obi-Wan shivered, he felt distressed in the Force and why wouldn't he be? Running from his masters' ire and then running pretty much smack dab into his soul-bonded? He was probably confused as much as he was upset!

"That will have to wait, Padawan Kenobi has a meeting with the Council he has to attend," Yan said stiffly. There was no way he was letting go of Obi-Wan anytime soon, and Qui-Gon would have to just deal with it!

"Meeting? Why was I not informed of this?" Qui-Gon all but snarled at Yan who looked down at Obi-Wan who nodded.

"Because I just found my Soul-bonded. So, I have to go talk to the Council... Master." Qui-Gon frowned at the young boy's words.

"Who?" Did it matter currently and besides was it not obvious as they were blessedly the only ones in this corridor, fortunately. That would change soon, or at least that was what the Force was whispering in his ear. Obi-Wan inhaled and moved forward, his intent clear in their newly formed bond.

"My Grand-Master." Qui-Gon looked utterly horrified for a second before he shook his head and locked eyes with Yan who did not look away did not flinch at the words the youngest of them had spoken.

"He speaks the truth." Obi-Wan gave him a shy smile and Yan's heart clenched at how unsure that smile looked even while it made the boys' faces radiant. He would be a heartbreaker when he was a bit older if he wasn't already!

"Come we should tell the Council of this development." And he placed a hand on Obi-Wan's back to guide him past Qui-Gon who stood there and perhaps had become a statue of some sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to point out that my muses kept insisting Dooku Was wrong about Obi-Wan's age and kept whispering that he was eighteen! Honestly, I know there is more to this but given how early in the morning it is that will either come after I get some sleep or never XD (I'm 100% A Night owl as I work nights)


End file.
